Two Against The World (Love vs World)
by PurpleLilacFlowerOfTheMist
Summary: An OBA (Omega, Beta, and Alpa) Universe. England is a Beta. That's what he is until America finds out his greatest secret that he has kept hiding for in centuries. What chaos will happen between them and the world? (UsUk and Slight GerIta)
1. Prologue

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**Writer: This story is dedicated for my dear friend, hanamiyoko1 (or Sonata Spade in Facebook :D). She is my best friend, even though I haven't meet her in real life, but i consider her as my one of my best friend. Even though I'm not good at making yaoi, please help me, dearie~ *looking at you with puppy eyes* Oh yeah, I'm not talking about you my dear readers. I'm talking about my dear friend, hanamiyoko1 (I always call her "Dearie")**

**If you're my readers in Chasing The One You Love, don't worry, I'm going to update it on next week. I'm very sorry about my long wait and creating new story *pouts* I can't help myself about to create new story because of my plot bunnies! Since this is my first time making yaoi (for challenge) story, please support me and give me strength to freaking type it! I've a tendency to backspace it when I'm in the good part. I'm going to make a slow relationship, i think? I'll just put Rated T first. I'll change it to Rated M when i'm close to the good part. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine, only this story is. I only create stories just for entertainment and practice purposes.**

_**Summary: **__An OBA (Omega, Beta, and Alpa) Universe. England is a Beta. That's what he is until America finds out his greatest secret that he has kept hiding for in centuries. What chaos will happen between them and the world?_

**_Prologue..._**

_**Love Vs World**_

_In ancient time, nations at war were always fighting for their people, lands, riches, glory, beliefs of their Gods, and strength. Not only were these they fighting for, but their mates. While humans had a wide populations of Omegas, Nations had not. Alpha Nations kept fighting over Omega Nations to become their mates, even though an Omega Nations cannot be impregnate because of their circumstances as a Nation. They were fighting for their own pleasure, love, and other reasons. If one of the Alphas won their fight, the Omega will be his and be their eternal partner or mate._

In the country side of U.S.A, two blonde Nations decided to spend their time together; Even though one of them isn't happy while the other one was cheerful, but they don't have a choice because of their bosses' orders. America decided they hit on the road on his country side and hike in there. After all, he had many villas that built around his country, and he decided to stay in there with his companion. America used his one of his collections of his precious car called Caprice, and it was a remodel one.

Meanwhile at England, he was very annoyed that he was dragged him away without his consent, and he didn't pack his clothes for God sake! America just dragged him away after their bosses' meeting. After the meeting with their bosses' order, the obnoxious America kidnapped him and 'hit on the road' in America's term, without packing his clothes, that is, and they still wore their formal suit. Luckily, America's car had an air conditioner. If he don't, he will be covered with sweat. England frowned, reminiscing what his boss said while America dragged him away, walking towards the exit.

_**~HetaFlashBack~**_

"Have fun, England! This is one time vacation! I'll take your stuff responsibly in our hotel as I went home!" said England's boss cheerfully.

"Wha-Wait a bloody minute! I don't have a bloody time for this! I have important stuff to get in my suitcase! I have to pack my bloody clothes! Let me go, you bloody wanker!" Cursed England while he struggled, but it was futile. America only laughed obnoxiously.

"Come on, Iggy! Forget your clothes and stuff! You can borrow mine." Said America. The last time England saw was their bosses' waving farewell at them until the door closed.

_**~HetaFlashBackEnds~**_

And that's how his current situation is. England looked at the scenery on his side of the window, as the green scenery passed by with a blur while the car moved. England leaned on his seat while he closed his eyes and sighed, hearing the engine hummed and lulled him to sleep.

_**TBC~**_

**Writter: I know it's short because this is a prologue. But anyway, I'm going to post chapter 1 shortly.**


	2. Chapter 1: Journey

**Writer: The Prologue and this chapter is already finish on 3/10/15.**

**Disclaimer: See in previous chapter.**

_**Chapter 1: Journey**_

America continued to drive until his car's engine stopped working. Sky-blue eyes frowned in confusion and turned his key to start the engine. When it wasn't working, he decided to check it out. He opened the door and shut it, and then he went to the front of his car and opened it. Streamed came out while the blonde coughed until the smoke dissipated. He decided to check out what's wrong with his car.

"Oi, America. What's wrong?" Called England outside the window. America stopped working and peeked at England. England saw America's face had an oil adored on his cheek.

"Oh, Iggy, you're awake!" said America cheerfully. England tsked, opened the door and closed it, and then he walked towards America. England saw that America was wearing his white dress shirt, top button was unbuttoned while his jacket suit was tied on his waist. He stood beside America and looked at the engine. The engine had smokes coming out.

"The engine was overheated. It has a serious damage. Technically, a severe overheated a blown head gasket, a cracked head or a cracked block. I really need to replace this stuff after we call the pickup truck. Damn, it's quite hot!" explained America while his perspiration dropped down. America wiped his forehead on his bare back hand. England immediately picked up his handkerchief in his pocket, and then thrown it on America. America caught it in instinct and looked at England curiously. England avoid his gazed with a blushed on his face.

"You can have mine. You can return it after we finished this bloody trip, and i-it's not because I gave my handkerchief to you for wiping your disgusting sweat properly." Said England, still avoiding his gaze. England can smell the prominent smell of Alpha, lingering in the hot air as America's scent grew stronger because of his sweat. Fortunately for him, his regular smell was still working. England never noticed America's soft smile until it was wiped it away in merely seconds, and then he wiped his sweat away on his face with England's handkerchief properly.

"Do you have you cell phone? Mine was left on our meeting's table." Said America, pocketing England's handkerchief. England looked at America immediately, and he looked paled. America noticed him and looked at him in concern.

"No, I didn't bring it. I left in the hotel because the bloody frog was pestering me around. Don't you bloody tell me that you left your bloody mobile phone in the meeting room, right?" asked England calmly, hoping that America brought his mobile phone. He looked a bit paled when America saw him.

"Hahahahahah!" Laughed America while his hand was scratching behind his blonde hair, and for England's translation. Yes. He indeed forget it. England's hope was really crushed just like that, and he really wished that he wasn't stuck with this idiot.

"Somebody-bloody kill me now!" cried England. Suddenly, America's sweaty arm draped over England's shoulder. England stumbled because of America's sudden weight, and he felt disgusted because of his sweat, but he fortunately balanced himself. But anyway, he didn't mind that he was sweaty because he was sweaty too. England could smell the scent of Alpha becoming stronger as he was too close for him, and he decided to ignore America's scent.

'I really need to do a bloody exercise to train my body more. I'm getting old if I don't exercise properly, and the bloody git never know what "personal space" is.' Thought England.

"Chillax, dude! At least we're stick together! But anyway, we hafta walk a few miles to reach my villa. It's gonna be 2 days to reach my villa. We don't have a choice but to left my baby up." Said America, and then he looked at his car sadly, disappointed that he will leave his one of his precious collections. England lifted America's heavy arm away from his shoulder and glared at him.

"Don't you bloody hell butchered my Queen's language, you bloody git! And did you know what _personal space _is? Also, It's supposed to be _have to _instead of hafta. Instead of gonna, it's supposed to be _going to_." corrected England, and then he walked away.

"Wait, Iggy!" yelled America, and then he grabbed England's collar.

"Wha-what the bloody hell?!' spluttered England.

"You're walking in a wrong way! It's this way!" said America. Once again, he dragged England away. England wisely kept quiet for not showing himself about his obvious embarrassment and save his dignity. A few walked later, America stopped walking. England stopped walking too, and he looked at America in confusion about his sudden stop.

"I'm gonna get my bomber jacket. Wait a bit, Iggy!" said America, and then he ran towards his car.

"It's "Going" instead of gonna, and it's England, you bloody git!" shouted England. America only laughed obnoxiously. A few minutes later, America was beside England while he grabbed England's wrist and dragged him away.

"Can't you stop man-handling me?! I could walk, thank you very much. And why you need that bloody jacket?" asked England. America ignored England's protest.

"Because it's a secret!" answered America. America's bomber jacket was draped over his shoulder like a towel would do. England closed his eyes, and then he sighed in exasperation.

America and England bickered away while they walked towards their destination. The deserted road turns grassy as they went deep into the forest. They walked kilometers away. When the sun almost turned orange, they decided to find a place to stay. They decided to search together for shelter so that they never split out and search each other, and it will take too much time for finding them. England gathered decent sticks on the ground for fire while America picked up fruits and berries-which wasn't poisonous- for food. They finally found a place to stay near the lake. They gathered leaves for their bed, and they started to make fire. Fortunately, England brought his lighter. His lighter was a picture of British flag, and America brought some extra food, which wasn't healthy, as he only had chocolate bars, hamburgers, and junk foods inside his clothes when he let it out. England never knew where he hid that much calories, and he decided not to ask. Night had fallen as they already lit the fire, and they eat their ration. Their beds were already made with leaves.

"Iggy, it's my turn to night watch in case some wild animals will ambush us." Said America. England stopped eating and glared at him.

"No, I should be the one who was supposed to watch. After all, I fell asleep inside your car while you drove non-stop." reasoned England. America looked at him and shook his head.

"Nah, that's okay. I'm not tired. I want to stargaze." reasoned America. England sighed and shook his head in exasperation, and then he opened his lime-green eyes.

"Fine, I know you're stubborn, and you'll never see much stars around here because of air pollution, you git." said England.

"Hahahah, the old man is tired~ And nah, it's still have stars. At least we can see it a bit around here other than the city." Said America. England bit off his last dinner, chewed, swallowed his food, and then he glared at him.

"I'm not quite old! At least the bloody frog is much older than me." Retorted England.

"While I'm still awake, why not I join you?" He quickly changed the subject while he avoid his gaze. After all, he was tired arguing with America all day. America looked at England, smiled a bit in seconds, and then he scooted near at England until they bumped their shoulder, and he decided to take the bait of changing the subject. England looked at him in curiosity, and he saw that America wasn't looking at him; instead, he looked above the dark sky. England decided to gaze upon the dark sky, and he saw the stars twinkling brightly. Even though the world had air pollution, in the country side, they were glad that the star was still prominent; even though there wasn't much. They watched the stars silently, enjoying their company.

"You know, I still remembered when you were young. We always watched the millions of stars above the darken skies. You always saying how beautiful they are, and you wished to get it." reminisced England, and then he chuckled. America looked at England, pouting. England still continued to watch the skies, though.

"Yeah, I know it's impossible. I'll be burnt to crisp because the star is 400 degrees." Reasoned America. England looked at America until their eyes were locked.

"You're a nation, America. Even though you'll get burnt, you have an abnormal healing abilities." informed England.

"Yeah, I'll get a new body and you'll be my brother again, and I don't want to be your brother ever again anyway." Retorted America. England looked at him, and America noticed that it was a bad move because he saw England's pain inside his eyes quickly until it disappeared in a matter of seconds. England avoid his gaze.

'Crap!' thought America. America looked at England, waiting for him to retort back, but he can only heard him mumbled about him being a jerk. Suddenly, England shivered in cold, and the young Nation noticed him. America sighed weakly, and then he quickly grabbed his bomber jacket on his shoulder, and then he draped it over at England. England looked at him curiously, but he only saw that America was avoiding his gaze.

"A hero should protects who needs help." Reasoned America. America scratched his cheek by his finger shyly. England smiled at him gently. Suddenly, England's shoulder pressed against on America's shoulder, and then there's an extra warmth covered them: It was America's jacket. On the left side of the jacket was America while the right one was England, covering themselves up. America was surprised by England's action while he looked at him.

"A gentleman always be courteous towards others" Reasoned England back, avoiding his gaze with a blushed on his cheeks. England's head leaned unto America's shoulder while he watched the fire danced. America smiled at him gently, and he knew his former caretaker was shy, so he didn't insult him about England's strange action towards him. England closed his eyes, feeling drowsy.

"I'm sorry, Iggy. I guess I overstep my boundaries. But anyways, I know our camp isn't totally awesome because we aren't prepared. Next time, let's go to my other villa in Florida where tourists enjoy themselves for a swim! Let's swim next ti—" stopped America, finally noticing that England fallen asleep. America sulked.

"Not fair! You fell asleep before me again!" Pouted America. America only heard England's snoring lightly, and then America chuckled and smiled tenderly, looking at England's blonde hair. America sniffed at England, smelling the beta's scent comfortably.

"Good night, England. Sweet dreams." whispered America, and then he quickly kissed England's hair tenderly. England mumbled, and then he pressed America's shoulder for warmth comfortably. America lifted England in bridal style easily, without waking him up gently as his bomber jacket dropped on the grassy ground. He went to his bed and laid England in there. America quickly ran towards where his jacket was, picked it up, and then went to his bed of leaves beside England and laid beside him. America covered their bodies with his jacket, and then he hugged England, giving extra warmth. America closed his eyes, letting him fall asleep. Of course, his senses was always on alert to let him know if there's a wild animals will approach them. With that, he fell asleep.

_**TBC~**_

**REVIEW**

**Writer: I told you I'll post chapter 1 shortly xD. **


	3. Chapter 2: Rain

**Writer: My description is a bit rusty, so I apologized xD.**

**OH MY GOSH~! I didn't know that many follow this story! I love you guys! I especially love the reviewers more! You're the best! If I see you in real life, I'm going to hug you guys~**

**Dearie, thanks for helping me about a few sentences. I know it's a bit off, but you corrected it :D. I have a personal goal, all thanks to you~ Someday, I'm going to visit you in Vietnam!**

_**Answering your question corner:**_

_**mikan27lover: Is a beta nation can inappropriate/forbidden to fall in love with or they were forever alone? (I don't know if my sentences were a bit off, sorry xD)**_

_**Answer: No, they can have a romantic, diplomatic, or friendly relation towards each other. In my story, that is. (So yes, there are many beta/alpha nations pairing in here, so i'll hinted it in the future chapters.) (And wow, you have awesome ideas in there, but I won't spoil you about the reason why England hide his true scent, sorry. There's a history behind it, so you will find it in the future chapters.)**_

_**End of question corner**_

**My dear fellow readers, you can asks more questions if you're confuse about my story. Just ask away~ I encourage you :D (But, I never answer about spoilers) (Dearie, I know you're there, so you're the only exception that I'll hint you around, that's how much I love spoiling you xD)**__

**Disclaimer: Look in the prologue :3. And America's character song isn't mine.**

_**Chapter 2: Rain**_

Sky-blue eyes were opened as he blinked to adjust his eyesight and to wake himself up. He saw in front of him was England, cuddling on his chest as he snored lightly. America frowned, smelling something sweet lingering in the air. He inhaled it and exhaled, and then he sniffed on the air again curiously until his sky-blue eyes landed on England. He sniffed England's hair if he was the one he was smelling earlier, and the sweet smell was indeed coming from England.

'Is it his perfume? Did Iggy wear one?' Thought America with a frowned. He can smell the sweet aroma of rose coming from England, and it was weak. Even though it was weak, America had sensitive nose. He knew that in the back of his mind, the scent was very familiar to him, but none of the words he know can explain it exactly. England groaned, and America knew that it was the sign of waking himself up. He still looked at England, waiting for him to look up; when England did, he blinked many times, and then England looked at his arms and saw that it was wrapped up on America's stomach. England blushed in crimson red.

"Hahahah! Good morning, Iggy!" Greeted America in the morning quite cheerfully. England unwrapped America's stomach immediately and sat up straight, and his face was still crimson red. He looked away, facing his body opposite of him and mumbled,

"Good morning."

America heard him and grinned, and then he sat up and wrapped his arms towards England's stomach. His chin landed on England's shoulder.

"Awwee~ did you have a good sleep? By the way, what perfume did you put? It smells nice~" Complimented America, and then he took another sniffed. Suddenly, England's body started to jitter, and then he forced himself to stand up. America's arms were unwrapped when England stood up.

"It-It's nothing. Let's eat breakfast, shall we?" said England, trying to calm himself down and quickly changing the subject. England knew that his beta smell was diminishing slowly, and he wished that America didn't notice. Fortunately for England, America didn't ask more because his stomach growled loudly, easily forgetting the subject.

"Hahahahah! I'm hungry! Let's eat our energy bar I brought! After all, my food that I just brought up will last in the week, and our journey towards my villa is a few kilometers away." America said, and then England looked at America and glared at him.

"Are you mad?! It's not healthy to eat your junks!" protested England. America looked at England with a pout.

"Come one, Iggy! Just tolerate it in a few days! I'm glad that you're not cooking because I'll die in a young age of 238 years old, and your British food tastes like sh*t." Teased America, and then he laughed obnoxiously.

"MY FOOD DIDN'T TASTE LIKE SH*T!" yelled England angrily. America stopped laughing and grinned at him.

"Yeah, yeah, just eat already! Don't be picky, you old man." Said America, and then his energy bar appeared out of nowhere on his hand, and he unwrapped the plastic and eat on top of it enthusiastically. England sighed, and he decided to go with it. If he ever get home, he will drink his beloved tea and scone with no one inside his home. No bloody frog annoying him, and no daft America; only with his fairy friends and flying mint bunny. With that, they eat their ration.

After they eat their ration and preparing to carry their stuff, which America only had his beloved bomber jacket, wearing it while England had none, they continued their journey to go to America's villa. While America was leading ahead, England was behind America's back. Suddenly, America began to hum a song until he sang it out loud.

"If you want to embark on a journey

of hamburgers, cola, and ice cream,

come and fly to my place!"

England grimaced, and then he stopped walking and stared at America's back, and he thought,

'What the bloody hell Am I hearing?'

America continued to sing, not noticing that England stop following him.

"I'm your Hero! From Florida, Shoot up!

I'm your hero! If you're weak,

I'll come save you!

Nahahahah!~

Miracle Hero!

YAY!

You hope to challenge me?!

I'll be the judge of that!

Hey, hey, we are the USA!

Hey, hey, #1, USA!"

England sighed in exasperation, and he started to follow America again to catch up, trying to ignore America's singing. Instead, he failed miserably.

'It sounds rubbish! His song is preposterous!' thought England, wanting to block his hearing because of America's singing, and he can't ignored it because of his loud voice. America was oblivious towards England's misery as he continued to sing obnoxiously.

"USA! USA! Number 1!

USA! USA! Number 1!

Yay, oh yay, I am the Hero!

Yay, Yay, durufuuu!~

I'm your HERO!"

Finally, his song was finished with a final pose as his fist raised up in the air enthusiastically.

"Thank God! It's finished!" said England in relief. America turned at England and stick his tongue out childishly while he continued to walk, letting his hand down.

"My singing voice is awesome than Prussia!" proclaimed America proudly. England shook his head while closing his eyes, and then he sighed. He stopped walking and also America. When England opened his lime-green eyes, he glared at America.

"Your voice sounds like a dying cat America." Argued England.

"Oh yeah, your voice sounds like a croaking frog!" America retorted back. England looked at him in horror.

"Why, I never! My people really love me singing! I still sing punk songs and playing electric guitar in other places on stage to have fun!" said England in pride. America looked at him, dumbstruck, and then he looked at England cheerfully.

"Dude! Why didn't you invite me?!" said America. England blushed in embarrassment, letting his secret out while he avoid his gaze.

"I-it's none of your business!" replied England, still blushing and avoiding America's gaze. Suddenly, England brisk walked ahead and left America behind.

"Let's continue to walk. Or else, our vacation days will be over soon." Reasoned England. He was finally calm when he took the lead.

"Wait up, Iggy!" yelled America, and then he ran fast until he passed him by.

"You'll get lost if you don't know where the route is! Follow me!" ordered America, not looking behind his back. England sighed in exasperation, and he had no choice but to follow him because the place was unfamiliar to him. As time passed by, a loud sound boomed above them, and then water dropped on the sky until it landed everywhere. The rain continued to pour until it poured harder as minutes flew by.

"Sh*t/F*ck!" said America and England in unison, and then they ran straight ahead quickly, finding shelter with their eyes scanning in their surroundings. Unfortunately, both of them were soaked wet and didn't find shelter yet. America continued to walk as he didn't notice that England was slowing down.

'I feel dizzy…damn…my vision is blurring.' thought England as he heaved heavily, and then he fainted and dropped on the muddy ground. When America heard someone dropping down with a splash, he looked behind him and saw England laying on the muddy ground.

"England!" shouted America in the rain worriedly, and then he ran towards to him. America lifted England up while he dropped unto his knees, not caring that his pants was getting dirty by the mud. America looked at him with a concern frowned stuck upon his face, and then he adjusted his angle to get England comfortably by his arms. He saw that England was flushed red, heaving heavily. When he touched on England's forehead, he concluded that he had a high fever because of his temperature rising up. America sighed in relief, and then he decided to piggyback him gently, so he did. He angled himself to get England and him comfortably.

"Geeezz, silly old man. You should have say quickly that you're not feeling well." Mumbled America. Since he can't see his surroundings because of the heavy rain, and his beloved Texas had water on it, his vision was a bit unclear. He stood up and turned, continuing to walk ahead. With lady luck by his side, he saw an abandoned, small, wooden cottage. America quickly ran towards it and barged in. He quickly looked around if the surroundings were decent enough to stay for a day or two, which it was. There were many dusty, wooden, cargo boxes littering in the corner of the small cottage. Fortunately, there's enough spaces for 2 people. There's also three, old, wooden barrel littering randomly, and one old sack beside the wooden cargo box in the corner. Beside the old sack was a small, old hay that compiled up like a small hill, and inside the room was covered by dusts. America ignored the dusts that compiled up in a couple of years when the small cottage was since abandoned. He decided to clean it up in the morning to repay for staying there, and i-it's not because he was scared that the ghosts might hunt him by disturbing their home. He strode quickly, going in the middle of the room since the space was much wider.

"England, are you still sleeping?" asked America. The only answer he get was a mumbled.

"Come on, England! Just stand up a few minutes or two, and you can fall asleep for all I care." Promised America. America only heard England's panting heavily.

"Kneel d-down a b-bit." Ordered England softly. America shivered because of England's hot breathe near his neck as he blushed. Fortunately, he wasn't facing him. He squatted down so that England could stand up. England stood up, wobbling a bit, but he balanced himself up. He was getting weaker as seconds flew by. America quickly wore off his bomber jacket and his jacket shirt. America quickly folded his jacket shirt and laid it on the dusty floor, and he looked behind England. He saw that England was shivering badly. Suddenly, England fell down, but America caught him in the nick of time.

"Woah! Iggy, don't scare me like that! I know the floor is dusty but tolerate it. In the morning, let's clean this dusty cottage up, okay?" said America. England's answer was his mumbled. As he knelt down, he quickly laid England's head down on his folded jacket shirt while he gently put England's body on the dusty floor. He knew that England was already fast asleep. America quickly put his bomber jacket on England's body to warm himself up a bit; even though he knew his clothes was wet, but he didn't have a choice because he was tired. He even can't strip England's clothes because that's freaking awkward. Fortunately, they were Nations, so the fever will be over in a few hours or tomorrow. America knew that England's economy was good, so he didn't have to worry about England's fever to last a long period of time. He stood up and went near the entrance and closed the door. He sat down near the beat up door on the left side, crossed his arms over his chest, and then closed his eyes, letting him fall asleep.

_**To Be Continue~**_

_**Review please~**_

**Writer: Yey! It's finished~ Since the followers in this story is a satisfactory and the reviews too~ So, early update! I'm not going to update in next week because I'm doing **_**Chasing The One You Love **_**next. Wish me luck for not procrastinating too much -_-U. Maybe if you review more, my motivation to update this story will be sooner than you thought. (Maybe I'll update both of my stories)**

**Do you think that England's sudden fever has less description? Or I need to add more in it? xD.**

**5/2/15**


End file.
